Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to light devices having controllable light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Background Art
LEDs are much more energy efficient and longer lasting than incandescent bulbs, or even fluorescent bulbs. However, a complaint regarding LED based light devices is that their luminance output is relatively low.
There are some LED based products available which look like a standard bulb base, but their luminance is very low, about 130 lumens, for example. Light output of about 1000 lumens may be needed to come close to some ordinary bulbs.